Please Save Me
by Mad Hatter Korasu
Summary: Things have taken a nasty turn and when Tala has been hurt Wolborg takes things into his own paws. Now it's up to Kai and Dranzer to find and rescue both Tala and Wolborg. Yaoi, KaixTala


**Ello loves! I know some of you are waiting on **_**Curse of Immortality**_** and I promise I am working on it. It's coming a bit slowly because I'm being slightly indecisive about it, I don't want it to fall short of the first few chapters. Then there is the little problem of some ideas plain and simply not leaving me alone, they are even haunting my dreams and this is one of them. So please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.**

**Warning:**** Rated M. Contains Yaoi.**

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

A loud crash was heard throughout the quiet Balcov Abbey, waking just about everyone. Almost immediately all of the bladers and guards were out of bed and running towards the cause of the disturbance. Bryan, Spencer, and Ian right away noticed the absence of their team captain, and with a sinking feeling in their stomachs raced in the same direction as the others, flinging people aside. Some of the guards who were more than likely from the scene were running towards them and they prepared for a fight, but the guards just continued to run past them. That couldn't be good. As they came closer they noticed the doors to the lab area were severely damaged, the inside looking even worse with pretty much everything smashed to bits. Without another thought for the lab the three boys ran through it towards the training hall that was on the other side. More crashing was heard on the other side of the door and it took all three to pull it open, and once it was opened what they seen froze their very blood.

Boris, the cause of all their pain and suffering, lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Voltaire, the man who funded everything Boris did, was huddled in a corner fear written all over his face. As they made their way further into the room it was obvious many of the guards were in similar states of fear, afraid to move or breathe. However, none of this is what had their undivided attention. None of this was the cause for them to root themselves to the floor where they stood. None of the other information mattered to their stunned minds. It was the sight not twenty feet from them.

A very angry Wolborg stood growling, using his massive powers to coat the room in ice. The beyblade, which served as his home, lay unmoving and yet there the wolf stood in full form. His hackles were raised, razor sharp teeth bared, equally sharp claws digging into the ground, and eyes that held so much anger. He stood with his front two giant paws on either side of the red haired captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tala stood in just his sleep pants, blood caked his upper body and his team mates could see two deep lacerations on his chest. Bruises were present on most of his exposed flesh, some of which could have only been caused by someone gripping harshly on his delicate skin. The most brilliant bruise marred the flesh of his pale cheek and gave it a dark purple and black color. Blood dribbled slightly from his busted bottom lip. Yet the worst of it presented itself in Tala's eyes. Glacial blue eyes that usually held so much emotion, so much personality, so much life, were now empty, dull, and listless, no life to them at all. What Bryan, Spencer, and Ian were staring at wasn't their vibrant, 'who gives a good goddamn', captain. What they were staring at was a very unbalanced, very hurt, very broken Tala.

Another furious growl emitted from Wolborg when a guard moved. Ice shards spread throughout the room, scaring them into not moving. He was pissed and letting everyone know it. Tala made no move to stop his raging wolf bit, in fact he made no move at all. Bryan unconsciously moved towards his friend, catching the attention of the white wolf. The other two moved up with him, not flinching under Wolborg's hard scrutiny. He didn't make a move to harm them, but he did create a large sized ice shard to prevent them from coming any closer. He then turned his attention to the lifeless form of Boris and the huddled and frightened Voltaire. Then to the surprise of everyone he spoke, his voice was low and so deep it shook the very floor they stood upon.

_**"You filthy, wretched humans! How dare you lay harm against my master!"**_

_** "We...didn't...mea...mean...to." **_Came Voltaire's voice, weaker than any had ever heard it.

_**"You didn't mean to? Do not lie to me, human! You knew exactly what it was you were doing!" **_Wolborg growled again, calling forth more of his icy powers. _**"You have tormented him for years and I have had enough! You bastards have broken my master and that was going too far."**_

__To say that the other members of the Blitzkrieg boys were stunned at his eloquent use of words, so similar to Tala's own, would have been an understatement. Wolborg had clearly had it with Tala being in pain. The wolf was bristling with long withheld rage, that was about to be felt. Though that didn't change the fact Tala needed a doctor in his team mates' eyes. The wounds on his chest were bad. Bryan side stepped the giant icicle in his way and called out to Wolborg.

_**"Wolborg, let me, Spencer, and Ian take Tala out of here. He needs a doctor, please!"**_

__Wolborg gazed at him and shook his giant head. _**"No! My master stays with me. I am taking him out of this horrid place. I will not let anyone lay a finger on him again, I will protect him. As I should have done long ago."**_

Before anyone could argue or react Wolborg roared calling up a fierce blizzard. They watched helplessly as Tala's feet floated off the floor, his lifeless eyes closing, and his body falling limp. Ice slowly encased his lithe form in a way that could only be described as gentle. The blizzard began to worsen and the three boys started fighting to get to Tala. Some of the guards tried to hold them back, only succeeding in pissing them off. Spencer knocked them off and ran straight for Wolborg's silhouette. Unfortunately, before he got there the blizzard subsided and both the wolf and Tala were gone. Spencer glanced down spotting the white beyblade belonging to his team captain. He picked it up, noticing the now empty bit, Wolborg had really left and took Tala with him. He turned and looked at Bryan.

_**"What the hell do we do now?"**_

_** "Nothing." **_Voltaire's harsh and cold voice responded.

Bryan glared at him, instantly seething. _**"Nothing? You want us to do nothing?"**_

_** "Yes. I want you to do absolutely nothing. Let the coward disappear. He was weak."**_

__The moment that statement was out of his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said it. The expressions on the three boys' faces was one of pure intent to kill. In a matter of moments he found himself completely overpowered. punches and kicks made contact with every part of his body. For once he understood what every young boy that had ever attended Balkov Abbey felt. They beat him until he could no longer move or speak, expressing how truly pissed off they were. Then the three remaining Blitzkrieg Boys calmly walked out of the arena and out of Balkov Abbey, not caring if they left the man alive or not, already knowing their next move.

_**xXxXxXx**_

Incessant banging at the dojo door woke grandpa and every member of the Bladebreakers. It was one in the damn morning, and none of them were very happy about being woken up. Grudgingly Tyson moved to answer the door with Rei at his heels knowing he would cuss whoever it was out. Though upon answering the two nearly dropped dead from shear shock. When the others didn't hear Tyson's yelling they got curious and went to see for themselves what had caused his silence, Kai following behind them. Rounding the corner Kai ran straight into Max and Kenny, but before he could ask why the hell they stopped he caught sight of the three Russians at the door. They looked worn out, confused, irritated, and very unhappy. Shock crept across his usual distant and aloof facade. Bryan stepped more into the house causing the others to unconsciously take a step backwards. The lavender haired teen ignored them, keeping his gaze trained on Kai. Kai didn't move, only stared in confusion. Bryan stopped about two feet in front of him, then spoke Russian in a low, hoarse, strangled voice.

_**"We need to talk."**_

__All Kai could do was nod, knowing instantly that something was wrong. Not just because they where there in Japan, at one in the morning at their door, but because of thier expressions. Yes, something was very wrong. As he looked at Bryan and behind him to Ian and Spencer something occurred to him. He saw no flash of ruby red hair, no glacial blue orbs, no familiar orange, white, and blue clothing. Something tugged at his heart painfully as a sinking feeling made itself known in the pit of his stomach. His crimson gaze shifted over the three Blitzkrieg Boys' faces and finally settled on the lilac haired teen's.

"Where is Tala?" Kai let the confusion of his revelation seep into his voice and show on his face.

Bryan looked away from him, but Kai caught how he flinched, how his body tensed more, and how his hands balled so tightly into fists his knuckles turned white. Again he glanced at the others. Ian was concentrated on his feet and clenching his teeth. Spencer had averted his gaze looking blankly at Tyson and Rei, his arms were crossed and his posture was so tensed his body was shaking slightly. Kai looked back at Bryan and he almost threw him to the ground and scream at him that he tell him what the hell happened, then he caught a glimpse of unshed tears in his eyes. Panic started to squeeze his chest in a death grip. It wasn't like Bryan, someone who acted like he didn't have a heart, to show he wanted to cry. Bryan's knees suddenly buckled and he fell to them. The sound of of his fists making contact with the hard wood floor echoed throughout the room. Both Ian and Spencer shut their eyes tightly as Bryan continued to punch the floor. Kai had had enough and tried to stop the falcon blader from causing his fists to bleed, and with Rei's help finally managed to pin him on his back. The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, causing all but Kai, Spencer, and Ian to stare in shock. It was one thing for one of the Russian bladers to show how angry they were but a whole other to show how broken. Kai gestured to Rei to stay seated on him and stood. He marched right up to Spencer grabbing the blonde by his collar and yanked him down to his level.

"What the fuck happened? Where is Tala, Spencer? Did those bastards, Boris and Voltaire, do something? What the hell is going on, huh? Explain to me why it is the one friend of ours, besides Tala, that absolutely despises showing he has a heart or a conscience is balling!" A whisper had caught his attention and he turned to look at Bryan, who had balled his fists into Rei's shirt. "What?"

"He is gone, Kai. Tala is gone! And there was nothing we could do, damn it!"

Kai let go of Spencer, his heart feeling like dead weight in his chest thinking the worst. No one else said anything either, just stared at Bryan, also thinking the worst. Kai shook his head and stepped closer towards Bryan, his voice low unable to make it sound strong at all.

"What do you mean, gone? Gone as in...dead, gone?" He choked on the last two words.

Bryan shook his head. "We don't know. He was hurt so badly. Then he was gone."

Spencer reached out and gripped Kai's shoulder, turning him towards himself. "We should explain this from the beginning. I will explain everything."

"Fine." Kai turned towards Tyson's grandfather. "Can they stay here?"

"Sure thing little dude. We have plenty of room."

"Thank you. Rei since Bryan has glued himself to you, can you take him and put him in my bed. He can sleep there, and while you are at it give Ian the spare bed. Spence, you and me are gonna go to the kitchen, make some coffee, and you are gonna explain what's going on. The rest of you can go back to bed." Kai said trying to keep himself calm and collected. He wasn't happy about not knowing what was going on.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Please Kai! You think we aren't the least bit curious as to why one of our toughest and coldest opponents in the world just let himself break down and cry in front of us?"

Kai sighed irritably and snapped. "Fine! Do what you want. But one of you help Rei get Bryan in bed."

Catching the tension and frustration radiating from his team captain Max jumped up. "I'll help him."

For a few moments Kai and Spencer watched as Max and Rei got an exhausted Bryan up, getting ready to jump in if he offered violence. Kai pulled on Spencer's shirt and motioned for him to follow after a dazed Ian followed Rei and the other two. In the kitchen grandpa had already started the coffee and had set out mugs for everyone. Kai came and sat down at the large table watching Spencer intently. Said blonde moved rigidly due to the tension that had yet to leave him. Kai took this as a bad sign, Bryan's crying was out of character and seeing Spencer the usually calm one so tense was not a good thing. Spencer sat across from Kai and ran his hands through his hair, letting out a calming breath. A few seconds later Max walked into the kitchen.

"We couldn't get Bryan to let go of Rei's shirt so he is laying with Rei in his bed. I told him we would fill him in later."

Kai nodded at him and turned his attention back to Spencer. "Now, what the hell happened?"

Spencer took a mug grandpa offered him and took a sip of the dark liquid. He sighed and looked Kai in the eyes.

"Let me ask one question before I start. You know about the chip in Tal's head. How data can be uploaded on to it and the effects it has on his body, like the super human strength, reflexes, and accelerated healing. When you were at the Abby, did Tala ever tell you about what went on during his sessions in solitary confinement?"

Kai shook his head no. "No, nothing. I noticed the small changes in his demeanor and when I'd ask he would say he was fine."

"Figures. He didn't tell us anything either when we noticed. He always told us the same, that he was fine. He wasn't fine Kai, not by a long shot. We only found out because Boris and Voltaire slipped up once. They had left another kid down there in the other solitary chamber while they had Tala down there. What he saw cost him some mental and emotional scars. The minute he was released he came to find us. We were honestly surprised someone came within twenty-five feet of us and even more so when he told us what he had seen. He witnessed Boris, Voltaire and a few guards raping Tala. They were raping him, Kai. Boris had told that kid they were testing to see how quickly Tala recovered after varying degrees of damage. When we confronted Tal about it, that little bastard brushed it off and said not to worry about it. I don't know about you but I couldn't help but worry, and that realization made me more aware of the fact that every so often I would catch Tala flinching when one of us touched him. Those fuckers have been doing that shit for years, we found the proof before we left the abby. They had one hell of a file on Tal." Spencer stopped for a moment taking another sip of his coffee and noticing Kai's hands shaking.

"They took Tal again last night while we were asleep. We got woken up when an explosion went off in the lab area. Everyone was running around, some from the lab so that's the way we went. When we got there we noticed the doors had been smashed along with most of the lab. We caught more noises coming from the training hall and proceeded in that direction. The training hall doors were barely intact either and once we got them open I thought my skeleton was going to jump out of my skin and run the other way. Some of Boris's men were in there and they were frozen to the spot, Voltaire was huddled in a corner, and Boris was laying in a pool of his own blood, didn't look like he was breathing either.

Though about fifteen feet in front of Boris's body was something we weren't expecting. Wolborg was standing in full form, hackles raised, teeth bared, and the look in his eyes was pure intent to kill. He had his front claws dug into the concrete and Tala was standing in between them. He was only in his sleep pants and most of what we could see of his skin was bruised. Bryan wasn't exaggerating when he said Tal was hurt badly. His chest was covered in bruises too, but also in blood. He had two deep gashes, that looked like they were caused by a dagger or something, on the upper part of his chest. God, you should have seen his expression. It was totally dead, and the fact that he was paler than usual, there was a deep purple and black bruise on his cheek, and the usual lively blue eyes were lifeless, didn't help much. I don't think Wolborg was too happy with Tala's condition. I mean I have never seen him that pissed off. One of the men flinched and he coated the room in ice and created a bunch of sharp as hell icicles. We tried to get closer to Tala, but he caught us and after staring us down put a large glacier in front of us to prevent us from getting any closer. To top it off every time one of those scared shitless idiots would move he called up more ice shards. Tala didn't even make a move to stop Wolborg at all. I think that wolf had built up his rage and it only seemed to get more vast when he laid eyes on Voltaire huddled in his corner. At that point he spoke, and if you think you and Tal can hold some venom in your voice you should have heard him. I can still feel the vibrations and chills it caused. He glared at Voltaire and told him that him and the others were filthy humans and how dare they hurt Tal. Voltaire tried saying they didn't mean to, and all that did was piss Wolborg off even more. I think Wolborg has been feeling Tala's pain cause he said that they had tormented Tal for years. Then he said he had had enough and Boris and Voltaire had broken Tal, taking it too far.

Bryan tried getting him to let us take Tal to a doctor but he shook his head and told us no, that Tala was staying with him. The next thing we know a raging blizzard erupts around him and Tal, when he howls. We watched Tala's eyes close and his feet leave the ground, and then ice started to encase his body. The blizzard started getting worse and we tried to get to them but the assholes got in the way. When I had finally managed to get them the hell off of us the blizzard had subsided and Tala and Wolborg were gone."

No one in the room spoke after Spencer finished, all of them too stunned. They tried to let it all sink in, the fact that Wolborg took Tala being the hardest fact to accept. Kai was quiet, glaring into his coffee cup as if it had offended him in some way. Max shook his head slowly and turned his gaze on Spencer.

"So Tala called Wolborg to help him?" Was his quiet question.

Spencer bit the inside of his cheek and after a few moments shook his head. "I don't think so. Wolborg's beyblade wasn't even moving and yet there he was in full form. And you have to understand something. The usual Tala wasn't present. The person standing there was nothing but a hollow shell of our team captain. The Tala who was always ready for a fight and always willing to piss someone off was gone, just a broken eighteen year old kid was left. Personally I think Wolborg sensed Tala was in pain and broke out to protect him. Here's some evidence to my theory."

He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled something out, handing it to Kai. Kai took it and stared in utter shock. He cradled the familiar white beyblade in his hands, staring at the blank bit where the ice wolf should have been. Wolborg really had taken the redhead. Kai felt a surge of anger coil in the pits of his stomach. Not at Wolborg, not at Tala, but at the two men who had pushed it so far Wolborg took Tala away somewhere to protect him. He felt Dranzer heat up in his pocket and he knew she was aware that something was amiss. A hand landed on his shoulder and he knew it was Max looking over his shoulder and he guessed the others were too.

"That's..." Kenny started.

"Wolborg's bey." Spencer finished solemnly.

For a few more minutes all Kai did was stare at the empty place meant for Wolborg. Finally, squeezing the beyblade tightly, he tore his gaze up to look at Spencer.

"Where did they go?"

"We don't know. We were hoping you could help us out with that. You and Dranzer were always closer to Tal and Wolborg than any one of us. We figured if anyone could figure out where they disappeared to, it would be the two of you."

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

** So that is the first chapter. I know I'm evil with a cliffhanger in the very first chapter but I thought it was the best place to end it. Besides I have my ultra cute kitten, Tigger, in my lap screaming for me to hold him. Now reviews make this Hatter a happy Hatter, so please review. Til next time loves.**

_**~Mad Hatter Korasu~**_


End file.
